A New Beginning
by Kerrbie
Summary: What happens when Blaine finds out that Kurt is in love with him? Will he accept thoes feelings? Will they become more then friends, stay friends, or will the news tear up their already friendship? Rated M for adult themes in later chapters. Blaine/Kurt
1. I'm Totally in Love with Him

Okay! Hi everyone! My name is Kerrbie! And even though this is not my first fan fiction this is my very first GLEE Fan fiction! I've been thinking of writing one for quite some time but I haven't been inspired until KLAIN! I even just recently finally watched AVPM! Darren way to funny and cute for words.

*waves self with fan* tehe anyway here we go!

Rated M: For sexual conduct and bits of language.

Post Very Glee Christmas! What happens to Klaine after they sing Baby it's Cold Outside? (I still can't stop watching that scene xD)

Chapter One: I'm Totally In love with Him

Kurt sighed and laid his head down into the palms of his hands when Mr. Shuester had walked in. Kurt was a little flustered, he thought they were actually about to kiss. Looking up, Kurt smiled and stood to greet his old teacher.

"Mr. Shuester!" Kurt exclaimed as he stood from the brown leather couch in the Warbler's choir room and was pulled into a hug.

"Hey Kurt it's nice to see you!" He smiled, "Someone special?" he grinned as he motioned to the door that Blaine had just walked through.

Kurt had to sigh then, this was why his head was in his hands just moments before. "No…just a friend but on the upside I'm totally in love with him and he's actually gay." Kurt shrugged, with a gleeful smile "I call that progress."

Mr. Shue just laughed he knew that Kurt had been through so much at McKinley and knew that he was lonely. He deserved a friend that knew what he was going through a friend he could really talk to.

"So what are you doing here? Looking for a teaching job at a school where the pencils aren't considered a weapon?" The look on Kurt's face was priceless. Very serious and melodramatic at the same time. Mr. Shue couldn't help but to smile a tiny bit.

While this was all going on inside the choir room Blaine was standing on the outside of the door. His eyes wide with surprise. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but it was kind of hard not too when the boy he had taken in under his wing was in a room alone with an old teacher. He just wanted to know what was up. Maybe they were going to talk about Glee?

Wait….did Kurt just say what he thought he just heard? He was…in….love…with...him? It was as if Blaine was a deer in a set of head lamps. Shocked he just stood there silently stiff as Kurt and his teacher talked faintly in the back round about tracksuits or something. Blaine wasn't paying attention anymore.

Blaine had to get out of there to think. Quickly he sped down the hall toward the dorm rooms. He pushed through the crowd receiving a few annoyed hays and watch where your goings as he reached the door to his room. He couldn't even muster enough energy to open the door. Letting out a long sigh he just slid down until he hit the floor with a grunt and he pulled his legs up to meet his chest.

What did he think of what he just heard? Was he annoyed by it? He's had younger boys before crush on him. There was just something about him that was just irresistible to girls and boys he chuckled slightly but it didn't last long he was gay of course that was already known. Something about this situation was different though, something about Kurt was different. Blaine was just so confused. He liked Kurt, the very first time Kurt had pulled him aside when he came to check out the school, Blaine thought he was too cute for words.

But did he love Kurt? He wasn't sure. He loved hanging out with him, he was adorable, and they had so much in common. He sighed again, Blaine was getting a headache from all the thinking he was doing.

"Hey Blaine!" Yelled Kurt as he walked down the hall towards him, his history book tucked under his arm.

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he reached the boy sitting on the floor looking flustered.

Blinking Blaine looked up, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Uh…yeah I'm great was just procrastinating going to that recital." He looked up to the left corner a clear indication that he was lying but Kurt hadn't noticed it either way.

"You actually nervous about that?" Kurt laughed thinking the idea of Blaine being nervous was absurd.

"Nervous about what?" Dave and Wes were heading their way. They were coming to meet up with Blaine to head to the Winter Spectacular to hear him sing.

"Nothing guys I'm not nervous my head was just hurting a bit that's all, I'm fine"

"Oh.." Kurt sounded a little disappointed. He was hoping that there was something he could do for Blaine. Blaine had done so much for Kurt since the first time they met.

Dave just gave Wes a look when they heard the tone of Kurt's voice. It took a little bit of strength for Wes to hold in his laugh. The two of them both knew the connection that Kurt and Blaine had together.

They both liked each other it was obvious. They always sat next to each other on the couch in glee club, they always had meals together, they went bowling, and to theatre productions together all the time. They were pretty much dating just without the label.

"Uh…hey Kurt you wanna role with us to the show? It'll be fun" David asked with a smile and a nudge into Wes's arm.

"Yeah you should come with us we don't want to leave you behind by yourself."

Kurt blinked and looked down to Blaine who was getting up from the floor as if waiting for him to agree and invite him too. Blaine didn't say anything though as he leaned his back against the door.

"Uh…sure okay." Kurt sounded uncertain about it though. "Is that okay with you Blaine?" he asked fidgeting with his book.

"Sure I would love for you to come hear me sing" Blaine had meant what he said but he now seemed even more nervous then before. This emotion wasn't showing though. Blaine still wasn't sure about Kurt's confession of love though.

All Kurt could do was beam up at the tall dark haired boy though and David and Wes just chuckled to each other. "I have to take my book back to my room though." addressed Kurt and she lifted up his World History book to the boys to show him.

Blaine nodded knowing Kurt was studying earlier before he had asked him to rehearse. "Oh just leave it in here you can pick it up when we get back. Kurt nodded and Blaine led them all inside to his bed room.

Kurt's eyes seemed to be on every inch of the scene before him as he entered. This was the first time Kurt had ever been in Blaine's room and it seemed special even if Wes and David were with them.

The carpet was a dark chocolate brown and the walls were cream. It was natural and gave the room a little personality as to if the walls were just boring white. The rooms at Dalton were so big but it was enough for one person. His bed sat along the adjacent wall against the large window with a black and green bed spread. His end table next to the left side of the bed was topped with a lamp and books sat askew all along the top and piled underneath. There was a small black steel table that sat in the left upper corner of the room with a mini fridge to the right of it. Parallel to the table was a door that led to the small bathroom. Only big enough for one person with a sink, toilet, and shower bath. It had the same cream colored walls but with dark green bath mats and towels.

Blaine had a manlier sense of style but it was all set up with a "feminine touch" Beautiful tulips sat in a glass blown vase atop the table in the corner and on top of a cream colored table cloth. The bath mats and matching towels also, and Blaine even had scented candles here and there. The only indication that a gay man did not live there(which one does) was the sports calendar that was hung up on the small fridge that gave the football schedule for the season. Kurt loved that fact that Blaine liked sports. It made him different from other stereotypical gay men. Not that Kurt knew any other stereotypical gay men like himself.

"So what do you think?" Blaine smiled over at Kurt as the three boys stepped further into the room. Kurt was the only new one to Blaine's room.

"I love it, it's nice and neat beside all books thrown all around but it's endearing, means you like to read." Kurt settled his left elbow onto his right hand and looked around the room some more. He noticed a magazine that he knew females tended to read because of all the sexy half naked men in them that sat on the mahogany coffee table but he didn't say anything about it. "Only thing wrong is why did you put your bed right in front of the only window? Your now blocking the only natural light coming into this room!" Interior decorator was totally on the list of potential careers, right along with actor, fashion designer, and wedding planner.

Blaine just blinked and laughed. That was one thing he liked about Kurt he always gave an honest opinion.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. You can just lay your book down anywhere I just have to change real quick." Kurt nodded and just placed his book down onto the bed since he was standing next to it and went to sit on the couch with Dave and Wes.

Blaine grabbed a nice pair of black dress slacks and a clean white button down and headed to the bathroom. Normally he probably would have been fine changing if Kurt were the only one in room both of them being gay but he knew David and Wesley would be a little uncomfortable with that situation. Blaine didn't mind, it all became normal now.

Kurt looked to the other boys and then down to himself. He was still in his Dalton uniform. Everyone else had changed he was going to look foolish. "Guys? You all changed shouldn't I go change too if were going out?"

"Naw that's okay Kurt if we have to wait on you now we will be late for the show. Besides uniforms are a turn on for some people. I'm sure the girls there will like it." David laughed as he nudged Kurt in the side in a joking manner. Dave and Wes both knew Kurt was gay they were just messing with him now.

"Okay let's go so I can get this over with. The less time I'm spending singing with Amanda the better." He sighed and threw his uniform over onto his bed, covering Kurt's history book.

*oh so Amanda is the girl Blaine must have been talking about when he said Kurt could sing better then her.* Kurt wondered why Blaine didn't like this Amanda character. Wes and David were just laughing behind Kurt and Blaine as they all walked out and down the hall. They were all going to take Blaine's black BMW. There was plenty of room in that giant gas drinker.

So that's chapter one! I little bit of an intro please review and tell me what ya think! I wanna keep going! Lol But I need motivation from readers! Haha!


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**I can't believe how amazing you all are! Soo many story alerts and even favorites already! The reviews were also amazing thank you all soo soo much! So much inspiration has come over me in such a short day thank you all for your support and so does Klaine! **

**Sadly I do not own Klaine nor Glee just my ideas v.v lol **

**Chapter 2: Baby It's Cold Outside**

**br **

**Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the towns Community Center where the Christmas Spectacular was taking place and turned his black BMW off. Through the whole car ride Kurt was feeling a little self conscience that he was the only one still in his Dalton Academy uniform while Wes and David got to wear jeans, and Blaine looking all sexy in those black dress pants and form fitting button down shirt. Kurt had to pull himself together to stop thinking about taking it off and throwing it away like it were some rag and just exploring Blaine's body with his own. Kurt hadn't said much the whole ride while thinking this and David and Wes noticed as they sat in the back of the car. **

"**Okay here we are boys I have to go meet Amanda back stage I'll meet you guys after the show" Wes and David bumped fists with Blaine as the got out of the car and Blaine just smiled back at Kurt with out a word and headed inside through a side door. What was he supposed to do with Kurt? He wasn't a fist bumper and it would have been weird to give him a hug or a kiss on the cheek. As much as he really wanted to. But he knew he would have gotten major shit from his friends. **

"**Come on Kurt we better go in before we loose a good spot." Wes suggested as he and David pulled him toward the front door. The main room was packed with people, many girls Kurt had noticed. Probably there to see Blaine perform with Amanda. The thought had Kurt a little sullen that it wasn't going to be him up there with Blaine to sing. Their voices complemented each others quite well. **

**The three boys forced their way through the crowd so that they were right up front to see Blaine. Kurt was just focusing right on the virgin strawberry daiquiri that Wes had gotten from the bar when he went to get them drinks. Dave and Wes were just drinking Cokes.**

**David laughed when he noticed that a couple of girls were eyeing Kurt from the other side of the room. He knew it, girls loved a man in a uniform. Kurt and Wes looked up from their drinks to see what David was laughing about and Dave just nudged Kurt in the arm with a wink. He knew Kurt was gay but if he could get the girls to come on over to just talk to Kurt maybe Blaine would get a little motivation to express his feelings to Kurt! **

"**David what do you think your doing?" asked Kurt as he looked at the girls David was calling over. With a smiled David just said, "Just trust me on this Kurt I know what I'm doing" Kurt was just confused as he opened his mouth to question David but the girls came up on either side of him.**

"**Hi I'm Kayla and this in Cindy what's your name?" Kayla seemed maybe a year younger then Kurt with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a bright pink lace cami that was worn under a light olive green cotton jacket. She was cute, defiantly not Kurt's type but she had a good sense of casual fashion. **

"**Uhh…I'm Kurt." **

"**So you go to Dalton right?" asked Cindy referencing the navy blue and red trimmed jacket that Kurt wore. **

**Kurt just nodded trying to not really pay much attention to the girls. **

"**That's really cool" she giggled and got up in close to Kurt. It all seemed to planned for this girl to just start flirting with him. Kurt just had a sense that David and Wes were up to something. That was when the music started to play and the bright red curtain was being pulled to reveal a girl that Kurt hadn't known. She started to sing O Holy Night. Her voice was pretty but it wasn't as spectacular as the event suggested. **

**br**

**Blaine was back stage talking to Amanda. Wait, talking wouldn't be quite the right word to describe it. More like yelling at Amanda. **

"**Amanda stop being such a bitch!"**

"**Well Blaine…" the tone in her whinny voice was one of such disdain. "I'm sorry we can't all be as great as this Kurt person but get over it! Your singing with me and that's that." **

"**I never said I wanted to sing with him!" which was a total lie. Blaine totally wished Kurt was back here instead of Amanda. "I just said he's better then you!"**

"**OH WELL EXCUSE ME!" Amanda huffed as she pulled on her black Mary Janes. The truth was that Amanda wasn't really mad that Blaine had said Kurt was better then her. She had liked Blaine for a really long time and when he had told her that he was gay she was a little more then upset. **

"**Guys stop it! Your being to loud back here. Linda is still out there!" the coordinator of the event had come back to tell them with a stern whisper. Blaine sighed and clipped the bridge of his nose with his fingers. The headache was coming on back. **

"**Look Amanda…" Blaine started as he peeked out the back black curtain upstage and stopped. He had searched the crowd of people in an attempt to find his friends and had noticed Kurt and some girls? That one girl was all over Kurt! Who did she think she was! **

"**Blaine…?" Amanda asked as she came up beside him to see what he was looking at. With a giggle she pulled them both back before the coordinator came back to stop them. She crossed her arms and just gave Blaine a smug look. **

"**Guess he doesn't feel the same way huh?" It was cruel she knew but she didn't care, he had hurt her heart too. Blaine tried to play it cool though. "What are you talking about? I never said I liked him?"**

"**You didn't have to" Amanda had actually said this with a concerning whisper that made Blaine really think about his feelings. It had only been a few hours since he had heard Kurt said that he loved him. Maybe it wasn't love that Blaine felt, not yet at least but Blaine had to admit to himself that he really liked Kurt. Seeing him out there, with those girls had made Blaine jealous and that it should be him all over Kurt and not that girl. Blaine was always waiting for Kurt after his classes ended to walk him to the next one because he liked spending so much time with Kurt. When they went bowling he dropped a few games to make Kurt feel like he was special, which he was. Lastly, Blaine woke up in the morning excited to start the day and always made sure he was looking his best for Warbler rehearsal because Kurt would be there. **

**Blaine grumbled and his head hit his hands as he sat down on a stool in back. He was so confused, what was he supposed to do about this! Did he tell Kurt he liked him too? Were they ready to get into a relationship? What if it didn't work out? The whole reason Kurt had come to Dalton was because he felt like he had friends he could relate too and he was safe there. Blaine was Kurt's best friend at Dalton, who would Kurt go to when he had problems or questions? Blaine didn't know if he could do this to their friendship. **

"**Blaine…Amanda you guys are up break a leg!" the coordinator gave them a thumbs up and walked back to her sound board to begin the opening notes to Baby It's Cold Outside. Amanda and Blaine took their position on the stage, Blaine on stage right and Amanda stage left. The crowd was cheering as Linda smiled her way off stage and gave Blaine and Amanda a wink when the curtain began to rise for them. Instantly Blaine's show face was bright and defiantly seemed as if it were filled with holiday cheer. **

**A: I really can't stayB: (but baby it's cold outside)A: I've got to go awayB: (but baby it's cold outside)A: This evening has beenB: (been hoping that you'd drop in)A: So very niceB: (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)A: My mother will start worryB: (beautiful whats your hurry)A: My father will be pacing the floorB: (listen to the fireplace roar)A: So really i'd better scurryB: (beautiful please don't hurry)A: but maybe just a half a drink moreB: (put some records on while i pour)A: the neighbors might faintB: (baby it's bad out there)A: say what's in this drinkB: (no cabs to be had out there)A: i wish i knew howB: (your eyes are like starlight now)A: to break this spellB: (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)A: i ought to say "no, no, no sir"B: (mind if i move in closer)A: at least i'm gonna say that i triedB: (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)A: i really can't stayB: (oh baby don't hold out)both: baby it's cold out sideA: i simply must goB: (but baby it's cold outside)A: the answer is noB: (but baby it's cold outside)A: your welcome has beenB: (how lucky that you droped in)A: so nice and warmB: (look out the window at that storm)A: my sister will be suspiciousB: (gosh your lips look delcious)A: my brother will be there at the doorB: (waves upon the tropical shore)A: my maiden aunts mind is viciousB: (gosh your lips are delicous)A: but maybe just a cigarette moreB: (never such a blizzard before)A: i've gotta get homeB: (but baby you'd freeze out there)A: say lend me a coatB: (it's up to your knees out there)A: you've really been grandB: (i thrill when you touch my hand)A: but don't you see?B: (how can you do this thing to me?)A: there's bound to be talk tomorrowB: (think of my lifelong sorrow)A: at least there will be plenty impliedB: (if you got ammonia and died)A: i really can't stayB: (get over that old out)both: baby it's coldOooo baby it's cold outside br Kurt was standing on end, he had placed his drink down and was clapping like crazy. Not for the duet couple but for Blaine. He was simply spectacular just like the event suggested. He didn't want to be vain but Blaine had been right about Amanda, Kurt would have been so much better then her. She sort of reminded Kurt of a less talented version of Rachel. He didn't know her personality but the way she was dressed in a red and green plaid tweed skirt, a frumpy red sweater with white cotton knee highs, and the black Mary Janes was dead on. **

**It was as if Blaine and Kurt were the only ones in the room and it was hard to not notice it from the outside. Blaine kept looking at Kurt needing the approval he was hoping for and Kurt kept looking up at him, his big smile beaming, and his palms sore from how hard he had been clapping. On the outside the whole audience had erupted into applause not likely for Amanda because there were people calling Blaine's name and woo-hooing. **

"**Thank you everybody! Up next will be Denny Jones singing Up on the Housetop." Blaine explained as he and Amanda both walked off stage right. Kurt finally calmed down and gracefully spun around to talk to David and Wes about the performance. Cupping his hands as he normally does when he begins an explanation he began to open his mouth to talk when Blaine came waltzing out from backstage, his hands in his pockets all smug. **

"**Sooo whatcha guys think?" Blaine asked, a huge smile on his face. But it had seemed that his question was more addressed to David and Wes then to Kurt. He also had noticed the too girls that were still standing around Kurt. They had now all their attention on Blaine as if he were Zach Effron or something. **

"**You were so good!" Kayla giggled as she nodded to her friend and they giggled together. **

"**Um…and may I ask who you guys are?" Blaine asked, his eye brow raised in question. **

**Excited Kayla responded with their introductions. **

"**Well I don't mean to be rude but do you mind leaving my friends and I it's kind of a guys night?" Blaine smiled his devilish charming smile and the girls just melted to the floor right there and vanished. **

**Kurt couldn't help but noticed and felt a tinge of jealousy. **

"**Annnnyway yeah, Dude you were amazing as always." Wes complimented and went to fist bump his friend. **

"**Yeah you were really good, Amanda not so much but what did you expect?" he chuckled as he looked at Kurt, "What did you think Kurt?" **

**Kurt beamed up at Blaine forgetting about the girls in that one instant his hands still cupped and went up on his tiptoes as he normally did when he was excited about something. "You were absolutely amazing Blaine really, Frank Loesser would be proud." **

**Blaine just nodded with a look of indifference and the notion had Kurt taken aback. Wes and David just gave each other a look and back to Blaine making eye contact. They had been friends so long that it was if they could read each others minds. **

**D: What's up dude? Why the tone at Kurt?**

**B: I don't know what your talking about. **

**W: You know exactly. You like Kurt it is so obvious.**

**B: I don't like Kurt were just friends. **

**D: Yeah really good friends that do everything together and already act like their dating. **

**B: Guy's just stop it, stay out of my business. **

**The look of annoyance on Blaine's face was apparent and Kurt couldn't help but feel like he did something to gain the disapproving look from his friend and crush. **

"**Let's just go, we have an early Warblers practice tomorrow morning." Blaine explained as he stepped to the front of their little pack and headed out to the car. It had started to snow while they were inside and it was unbelievably cold, even for Ohio. This was one of those moments that Kurt wished he had a boyfriend. Someone to cuddle up with under their arm and jacket. Someone to stand with under a streetlamp and kiss like in some cliché romance movie set in New York City. **

**But nothing of that thought had happened and Kurt was walking all by himself holding his arms close to keep him warm on the way to the car. **

**br **

**But oh how Blaine wanted to walk over next to Kurt, collect him in his embrace and just keep him warm and kiss him. Damn these thoughts! He shouldn't be thinking about Kurt like this. It was wrong and he really didn't want to ruin their friendship. It meant too much to Blaine to do that to Kurt. Besides Kurt's never had a boyfriend, he doesn't know was love is. Yeah that's it. **

**But Blaine was just making excuses now. Something to justify his decision. He wouldn't…couldn't! hurt Kurt. **

**br**

**When they neared the car Blaine hit the automatic unlock button on his key ring and all the boys piled in. Kurt in front and David and Wes in back. **

**The car ride home was a quite one, well at least in the front of the car. David and Wes could have probably been heard from the school already they were so loud. **

**When they got inside the school and they stood inside the Entrance Hall, Wes and David said their good byes and headed down the East hall. **

"**Well good night Kurt I'll see you tomorrow morning." the tone used was not one of excitement to see him tomorrow morning like it normally was. It was just yeah okay I'll see ya whatever. Blaine began to turn when Kurt stopped him. **

"**Hey Blaine wait…" Blaine stopped and pivoted back on his right heel. "I need to get my History book back from your room. I still need to finish some stuff up with it. Blaine just nodded with out a word and motioned Kurt to follow. **

**The two boys headed down the opposite hall that Wes and David had exited through and walked in silence. Blaine's hands were sitting in his pockets and Kurt walked a foot or two behind as if they were an old Asian couple. **

**Blaine unlocked the door and led them inside, closing the door when Kurt entered. Kurt should have been feeling giddy. It was just him and Blaine in Blaine's room, just the two of them, alone, with no interruptions. But that wasn't the emotion that Kurt was feeling. There was tension in the room, so thick you could cut a square out of it. **

**Kurt headed over to Blaine's bed and had to dig under Blaine's clothes in order to find it. All Kurt could do was stare at his book in silence, anything to keep himself there one more second longer. **

"**You got everything then?" Blaine asked, he was standing in the middle of the room his hands in his pockets as if waiting. **

**Was Blaine really trying so desperately to get rid of him? **

"**Blaine?" Kurt asked with a hint of concern and nervousness. **

"**What's up?" **

**Kurt had to sit down in order to continue. The bed was firm under his body, Kurt had expected as much. **

**Blaine blinked when Kurt sat down. Was he going to confront him? Blaine may have been an amazing singer but actor he was not. **

"**Did I do or say something to upset you? Did you not want me to go with you and your friends tonight?" he looked up crossing his right leg over the left and his book slid next to him back on the bed. **

**Shit, Blaine knew there was something. What was he going to say? **

"**No no not at all. Why do you ask?" Blaine just smiled his room brightening smile hoping it would melt Kurt. Which it did but that didn't stop Kurt to keep going. **

"**Well you've been acting like you've been trying to push me away all night. Are we still friends?" Kurt looked so broken and it was all Blaine's fault. No matter what he did here he was going to hurt Kurt. He couldn't keep up this poor act. **

**With a long sigh Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him on the bed. He placed a hand on Kurt's knee and looked at him with a serious expression on his face. **

"**Kurt I'm so sorry about tonight. I've just had a lot on my mind." he paused, should he tell Kurt what he heard earlier that evening? He didn't want to lie to him. **

"**I have to tell you something.." Blaine stood and leaned against the wall next to the bed. "I heard what you told your teacher when I was leaving the choir room this afternoon. That you love me? Or sorry that you're in love with me." **

**Blaine looked down, his hands back in his pockets. His nerves were shot and he felt like his heart was going to explode. They had to talk about this though it was only right. **

**If Kurt's expression was only sullen it had now fallen into surprise and horror. He heard! He wasn't supposed to hear that! This wasn't how Kurt had imagined the two of them confessing their love to each other. **

**His image was one much more romantic then this. Maybe they were at Breadsticks, and finished a wonderful meal that didn't consist of any garlic or onion products on either end. Then when it was all over they would take a walk down the street to just talk. Blaine would slowly grab Kurt's hand in his own and then when they came to a bench Blaine was going to sit Kurt down and then, only THEN were they going to tell each other how much they cared for each other followed by a soft sweet first kiss. **

**The picture was perfect in Kurt's mind. This was surely not it. "Um…well…I…" Kurt couldn't muster an explanation he felt so defeated and embarrassed. He totally just ruined their friendship forever. The only boy that Kurt could confined in. He was going to be alone at Dalton Academy with no one to really talk to or hang out with. **

"**Kurt stop it's okay." Blaine sighed. This was it, was he going to tell Kurt that they should stay friends? Did Blaine really want that? **

"**I….I…" Blaine wasn't usually the one to stutter he was always so confident in what he was going to say to people. "I like you too." Kurt's expression was still down. Only like? Kurt said love the meanings were so different. **

"**Wait! Before you get upset. I only say like and really I mean like like, because love is such a strong word. When I say that word I absolutely want to make sure I mean it. Love is a really strong word and I don't want to throw it around like it means nothing. Understand?" Blaine had started to smile now. This was such a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Blaine now was sitting back down and was grabbing Kurt's hands in his own. **

"**I was trying to seem indifferent to you because I didn't want this to ruin our friendship. You in my life means a whole lot to me and I know you need me." Blaine couldn't help but smirk a little. Kurt thought Blaine could be really smug sometimes but he was right. Kurt really did need Blaine. **

"**To tell you the truth I was kind of lying to myself about how I feel about you. I hadn't really thought about it until I heard what you said. About how you feel. When I look back on it now, I remember the sparks and moments we've shared. When we first met. You were just adorable Kurt, such a horrible spy." Kurt started to blush as Blaine talked. "When I let you win our first game of bowling," **

"**I knew you let me win!" exclaimed Kurt and he popped a little on the bed. Blaine chuckled. **

"**Wait let me finish, the biggest indication to myself that I liked you was this afternoon." It was Blaine's turn to blush now. **

"**I didn't really need to rehearse that last time today. I came looking for you because I just wanted to sing that song with you. Also…, after we finished I had a thought that I wanted to kiss you." when saying the last line Blaine was hesitant was it smart to tell Kurt that? **

**Kurt couldn't believe what his small little ears were hearing. Kurt knew there was a moment after they finished singing but Mr. Shuster had to come in and ruin it. **

"**Oh wow Blaine…" Kurt was fully red in the face now. He truly didn't know what to say about what he heard. **

"**I was scared to say something because of the whole ruining our friendship thing. But when I think about it. I don't want any regrets. I don't want to look back and wonder what if? I Haven't really felt so strongly about anyone before you and so why not?" Blaine smiled at Kurt and lifted his tiny feminine chin up to look at him. **

"**Why not what?" Kurt was being coy. This whole situation seemed so surreal to him and he was just waiting to wake up back in his basement room, home with Finn, dad, and Carol. **

"**Do you think we should give this a try?" Blaine asked indicating the empty space between them. Kurt looked up and fixed his posture. **

"**Of course I'm going to say yes Blaine!" Kurt couldn't help feeling as excited as he did. This was a boy that Kurt loved and his feelings were actually being repaid back. **

"**But! One condition." Kurt was now confused. "I don't want us to use the word love just yet. It's too soon and I don't want to throw it around. When we say it I want it to actually mean something. I think if we use it so soon and something happens to us it's going to make everything so much harder and I don't want that for us Kurt. **

**Kurt couldn't help but melt. Even when confessing his feelings Blaine was still all business and mentoring. That was something Kurt was going to have to fix. It had to be something Blaine picked up being in the Warblers for so long. They were all so synchronized and uniform, almost a little robotic with their charm and charisma attached. Kurt needed to loosen not only Blaine up but also the rest of the Warblers. **

"**I understand Blaine." Kurt laughed he could deal with that condition. He also wanted that moment that he had pictured of them confessing their feelings for each other. **

"**Good, then with that settled I'm going to do something that I wanted to do earlier today." Blaine just grinned as Kurt blinked. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine's soft lips were stroking over Kurt's own. It was so gentle thought Kurt. It was nothing at all like Karofsky's kiss in the locker room. That was just filled with confusion and lust, hunger. No, this was different. Blaine's kiss was filled with heart felt compassion and longing. It was a dream kiss. This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. **

**Blaine brought a shaky hand up to cup under Kurt's chin and he scooted closer to get better access to Kurt's lips. He kept the kiss soft and gently, careful to not push anything. He didn't want to scare Kurt. It was way better then he had pictured in the choir room. **

**When he pulled away he made sure to keep eye contact with Kurt and he smiled. Kurt's cheeks were as red as roses and his lips were a slightly darker shade of pink. "Wow…" it was all Kurt could say. Normally he was more vocal but he was still waiting to wake up. His heart was filled with butterflies he thought he might upchuck all over the floor or even maybe on Blaine. **

"**I'm glad you enjoyed it." Blaine laughed and stood pulling Kurt up with him and grabbing Kurt's book. **

"**So what does this mean exactly?" asked Kurt taking his offered text book. **

"**I'm not exactly sure, I don't know if boyfriend would be the right word yet. How about other? We would still be together, just you and me without that word we talked about." Blaine smiled but Kurt just gave him a look of what the hell? **

"**Blaine it sounds like your describing a boyfriend girlfriend relationship or I guess in this case boyfriend boyfriend relationship." **

"**Yeah I guess your right" they both chuckled. This felt so much better then at the community center. All the awkward tension was gone now. **

"**Well then "boyfriend"" Blaine commented with an emphasis on the word boyfriend. It just sounded so right when directed at Kurt. **

"**Yes "boyfriend?"" replied Kurt with that same emphasis on the word. **

"**I'll see you at practice tomorrow?" there was that excitement and hopefulness that was there before. **

"**Of course I wouldn't miss it" Kurt was a little disappointed. He didn't want to leave. How was he going to concentrate on his studies now when the boy of his dreams just kissed him and he was now in a real relationship with a real boy? It just wasn't fair and Kurt wanted to whine about it. **

"**Good night then Kurt" Blaine ended with a smile and a small kiss on the cheek. The butterflies were driving Blaine crazy from the inside. He hated seeing Kurt leave. But it wouldn't be smart to let him stay. It was too soon. **

"**Night Blaine" laughed Kurt and he skipped down the hall heading to his own room. **

**br **

**Omg what did you guys think! Im very excited about this chapter and want to know what you all think! **

**What will happen to the lucky couple now that their together? Gotta keep reading to find out! Haha**

**So much love to my readers and love fore reviews too! Lol So go now…review…**


	3. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

Okay so here were are chapter 3! WooHoo! Again I have to say thank you so much for all your support! I got so many more favorites and story alerts! You guys are just awesome and I really wanna keep this story going for you guys.

Also a huge big Thank you to LuluSims for Beta Reading for me! What would I do without you? lol

Ps. I also did a little research on some fashion designers just for Kurt ^^ lol and I absolutely totally understand why he loves Alexander McQueen. For girls anyway his Fall 2010 collection is absolutely amazing! And for Men his latest Spring 11 is pretty awesome too.

So without further ado Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

It was finally that time when the annoying blasting of the alarm rang through the tiny single room. Blaine yawned and slowly sat up in his bed. He glanced around as if he wasn't the only one in the room. But, that was just it. He was the only one in the room. The thought made him frown. All he could think about was the dream he had that night, the night after the very first kiss he had shared with Kurt Hummel.

The dream was hot and Blaine could remember it vividly. Kurt had stayed the night anyway, and it wasn't Blaine that had dominated the situation, it was Kurt. Timid, shy, Kurt. Kurt had Blaine pinned to the wall, grabbing, kissing, caressing every inch of him. Kurt had Blaine's arms pinned back so he couldn't touch him in return. The sensation was torture and it wasn't fair, Blaine almost wanted to cry.

That was when Blaine had woken up, when the fucking bloody alarm went off and woken him up. He was angry. All Blaine wanted to do was throw the alarm at the wall…the wall that Kurt had him too in his dream. He knew it was going to take all his energy not to touch Kurt during practice. Groaning, Blaine threw the covers back revealing a very obvious erection and headed to his small bathroom in the corner of the room with a box of tissues. The dream was all he was thinking of to help him finish and when he came he felt so much better. He was now more excited to head to Warbler practice now.

Seeing that Kurt used to sleep in a basement, there were never any windows that produced sunlight for the gentle wake up Kurt liked. So instead he had gotten accustomed to waking up to a CD soundtrack of sounds from nature, mainly ocean waves. It was the calming sensation he needed to have a great day right off the bat.

Kurt felt that he was on top of the world right now. He had a boyfriend, he was doing great in school, and he was making friends. What more could he ask for? Well besides a solo but he was still working on that.

Kurt was just all giddy as he tightened the red and navy blue striped tie in the full length mirror behind his bedroom door. Kurt's room seemed so different from Blaine's. Where as the carpet and walls were still the same colors of dark chocolate brown and cream there was so much that was Kurt's own touch.

Kurt's bed sat vertical against the right most wall with a milk chocolate brown and teal colored bed spread. The lampshades from the lamps on the end tables, Kurt had switched out from the Dalton's cream to a teal that matched. In the right top corner of the room sat a small bookcase that held all of Kurt's books and music. Where as Blaine's bed sat in front of the window this is where Kurt's mahogany desk sat covered in papers, and books. Like in Blaine's room as well the small black steel wired table also sat in the left hand corner of the room with a cream tablecloth. However, instead of the flowers Kurt had sat a large scented candle. It was one of apple cider for the Christmas spirit. The small bathroom had the matching bathmats and towels in the teal color.

Now Kurt's closet was the biggest indication that it was indeed Kurt's room. He had so many clothes in it that he couldn't even close it's doors. It was mainly filled with Alexander McQueen's, Gustavo Arango's, and Lazaro's. His Dalton Uniform's were hung up on the doors of the closet because that is what he wore most often now.

As Kurt was finishing up his morning routine there was then a knock on the door and Kurt could only imagine who it was. Kurt headed to the door and pulled it open to find no one other then Blaine of course. Thinking about him had Kurt's heart going but when he was actually there in the flesh? Kurt's legs turned to jell-o and he got light headed.

"Well good morning there!" Kurt exclaimed as he ushered his boyfriend inside.

Blaine just chuckled and walked in, his hands in pockets as usual. "Well good morning to you too sunshine." Stopping in the middle of the room Blaine couldn't help but stare at the enclosable closet. "I swear your closet gets bigger every time I'm here." He laughed as he sat down on the brown leather couch that sat at the foot of the bed facing the small TV that was turned off.

"So you ready to go?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Just one moment. I just need to run a brush through my hair." Kurt smiled and Blaine opened his mouth for a silent 'Ahh.' Kurt began to walk past Blaine when he stood up and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him around and into Blaine's body. Kurt's breath then got caught in his throat and Blaine just looked down at him.

"Haha what?" asked Blaine as if he were so innocent.

"Oh uhh nothing, you just took me by surprise"

If Kurt only knew that he had taken Blaine by surprise this morning and last night in his dreams.

"Your just so adorable. You know that right?" Blaine was always such the charmer and a bright red blush crept into Kurt's cheeks. "And I like your hair the way it is. No hairspray, not tight and in place" Blaine lifted his hand to ruffle up Kurt's already bed head of hair further.

"Well that's sweet Blaine but I would feel so not right just leaving it the way it is now" Kurt smiled hoping not to offend his dream man and pulled away to head to the bathroom before they were going to be late. Coming back out it was tight, sprayed down, and not a hair out of place. So typical of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine just sighed and led the two of them out of the room and down the hallway toward the choir room. Kurt wanted nothing more then to hold Blaine's hand. To walk in and for everyone to see that they were together. The whole walk down the hallway seemed like forever as Kurt debated this and finally in the last few seconds he went for it. Taking Blaine's slightly larger hand in his own Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend and to a great surprise the smile was returned.

The Warbler choir room was filled with chat and gossip as the new couple walked in. The first to notice was of course Wes and David who sat up at the Council table with Zack. Their eyes widening and all they could do was send a very excited glance at one another along with a high five right above Zack's head. This had the whole room wondering what was going on. All eyes were on them now and Kurt's face flushed with embarrassment. The room now erupted in whistles and hollers and all Blaine could do was raise his hands to quiet them down with that adorable smug look on his face.

"Blaine's right you guys, calm down and we can finally bring this meeting to order." Wes signaled to David and sat back down in his chair.

"As you all know this will be the last Warbler meeting before Christmas break begins," this was responded to in a round of small applause. "Yes, yes, very exciting, but we can't forget that Regional's are right around the corner! I want you all to keep practicing during the break. So with that said we are coming to the end of week before break starts for those of you first years here at Dalton every year the Warbler's throw a Christmas party." The room now erupted into applause from all the older students who had been there before.

"The festivities will begin this Friday night at 7pm. Attire dressed up casual. So jeans are fine just no holes, or provocative designs."

Kurt knew the perfect ensemble already. The occasions were rare when Kurt got to wear his Alexander McQueen line and so every moment was planned out to the last Gucci scarf.

Blaine looked over to Kurt who sat glued next to him. Blaine had his hand resting on Kurt's knee and it was like he could feel all the excitement building up in his boyfriend about the party.

"Kurt calm down, I don't want your head to explode or anything" whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear. All Kurt could do was blush.

"Okay so with that out of the way Warblers let us begin!" Kurt was ready to be at his best this rehearsal.

Ever since they had shared their first kiss Blaine and Kurt had been spending all their spare time with each other. They studied together, rehearsed together, talked about everything and nothing until the wee hours of the morning. It was a dream to Kurt and Finn was happy for him.

Finn had not really been talking to Kurt since the day Kurt left McKinley without a word of discussion to Finn about it. But ever since sectionals Finn had opened back up to Kurt. So every now and then Kurt would text Finn to tell him what was going on at Dalton. The last one sent was Kurt telling Finn about the party and that he would be home on Saturday. As much as he loved life at Dalton Kurt really did miss his family. He hadn't gotten to spend any time with his new family after the wedding and he felt a little guilty about that.

The days seemed so short as Kurt spent his time with Blaine and he wasn't ready to go home just yet. He decided that he was going to make this party last as long as he could. Because of the party that evening classes were canceled and Kurt used that time to fix up his outfit perfectly.

During the day Blaine and Kurt went out to lunch at the local café and then headed over to the town's bookstore until it was time to head back to school. In the Entrance Hall they kissed good-bye and headed to their separate rooms to get ready.

Kurt thought his outfit was perfect. Tonight he was wearing his light black wash skinny jeans with a plain pair of his black All Star converse. He was also wearing a plain white t-shirt under one of his gray Alexander McQueen vests. Around his neck, tied to the side was his gray and white speckled Gucci scarf. His look wasn't finished yet though it needed something. Kurt looked up to his hat and belt rack his finger to his mouth in thought. He tilted up to grab his gray fedora with the red band around the middle and his wide black leather belt.

As Kurt was finishing up tightening his belt there came a knock at the door. A smile lit up Kurt's face and he danced in circles to the door.

"Well hey there Kurt" Kurt blinked he had been expecting it to be Blaine.

"Um…hey Ryan is there something I can do for you?" asked Kurt as Ryan let himself into the room and closed the door.

"Naw not really I just wanted to come by say hi maybe talk a little." Something didn't seem right here and Kurt wanted to know what it was. Ryan had never really spoken to Kurt and it seemed like he didn't even like him so why was he here now? In his room?

"Say nice room, I like the décor and the colors are perfect with your skin tone." Ryan just smiled over to Kurt who had stayed over by the door just watching suspiciously.

"Um…thanks. So Ryan what did you want to talk about?"

"So I hear you and Blaine are going out?"

"Yeah we are is this a concern for you?" Kurt was starting to get annoyed and had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well to tell you the truth, yes it is. I'm guessing then by your question he hadn't told you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, Blaine and I have some history together." Kurt's eyes widened and Ryan came to stand near him, his mouth nearing his ear.

"I was his first you know" It came out as a whisper but to Kurt it had sounded ten times louder, almost blasting out his ear drums. He was speechless and didn't know what to say or do.

"Yo…You're lying!" it was all Kurt could muster and he backed into the door to get away from Ryan.

"So he didn't say anything about me at all?" It sounded all too innocent and it was starting to piss off Kurt. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach from Blaine himself or ran over by a truck with Blaine at the wheel. He just looked down to the ground and shook his head no.

"Hmmm pretty peculiar don't you think? I thought couples always told each other the truth? I wonder why he would keep that from you?" Kurt could here the maliciousness in his tone he was doing this on purpose.

"Ryan what do you what from me!" Kurt screamed. He felt trapped against that door he just wanted Ryan to leave.

"You know what I want Hummel. I want Blaine and you can guarantee that I won't rest until his sexy body is back in my bed." Kurt wanted to retch all over the floor. What exactly had they done together? And why had Blaine not touched Kurt in that way? Was he not as special? He just couldn't handle this information. So many questions ran through his head.

"Ryan I think you should leave." Kurt's voice was hurt, it was unmistakable and Ryan took that as a victory. Ryan walked forward and stood next to Kurt by the door.

"Fine, but Kurt?" Kurt looked up and Ryan caressed a hand lightly over his cheek and caused Kurt to flinch.

"Just remember..." He leaned forward again into Kurt's ear. "Blaine's always going to belong to me" That's what had broken Kurt then and he just fell down to the floor in defeat, tears streaming down his face. He felt so stupid and inexperienced.

"I'll see you at the party Kurt" Ryan just laughed as he scooted Kurt away from the door and left.

Kurt's face had become tear streaked and his eyes where now red and puffy. Kurt just scooted around to see his reflection in the mirror. He looked pathetic and wasn't sure if he even wanted to go to the party anymore. He sighed, he had to go. It was always about appearances. That's what he always told himself, the rule he had to follow for himself that allowed him to get through school. Well that did so well, it's probably why he was now at Dalton and hiding from the boy who had stolen his first kiss and threatened to kill him. His life was a mess. It had only taken a full week to screw up his almost perfect life.

By the time it was time to leave and head to the Choir room, Kurt had cleaned himself up, re-moisturized, and straightened out his outfit. With a deep breath he grabbed his iPhone and stuck it in the tight back pocket of his jeans and headed down the hall filled with boys heading to the same destination.

By the time Kurt made it to the choir room it was ablaze with holiday galore. Music was playing in the background; right now Soul Sister was on from Train. It hurt Kurt to hear it. It made him think of sectionals and about Blaine. Yet this song didn't seem to bother anyone else. Most of the Warblers were laughing as they sang along.

Kurt stood in the doorway looking around to see who was here. That was when he noticed Blaine. He was sitting in the seat Kurt had been studying in when Blaine asked him to sing with him just a week and half ago. Blaine was waving to Kurt, a smile on his face but he was sitting with Ryan. Ryan looked up from his drink and saw Kurt as well. He waved and Kurt felt vile. Should he go over there?

"Hey Kurt." Blinking, Kurt turned around away from his love and saw Brian. Brian was also one of the newer Warblers like Kurt. He was a cool guy but Kurt hadn't really talked to him much.

"Oh hey Brian what's up?" Kurt could feel Blaine's dark blue/brown eyes stuck on him.

"Nothing really. I just saw you come in alone and thought I would say hi. I realized I never really welcomed you here as just myself." Kurt blinked when Brian squeezed Kurt's arm. It was sweet. Kurt never pictured Brian as gay though. But he had also thought Wes and David were.

"Oh well thank you" Kurt was starting to brighten up. There was something just nice about Brian. Maybe they could be friends.

Brian laughed and nodded. "You want to go get a drink with me?" he asked as he motioned to the drink table. Kurt blinked and looked from the table over to Blaine who was still watching him.

"Yeah sure that would be nice." Brian smiled and started walking away with Kurt in the background Blaine could hear the last thing Brian said to Kurt. "By the way you look amazing! Who's design is that?"

Blaine couldn't believe what he just witnessed. De he just get blown off by Kurt? Did he do something wrong?

"Hey dude are you and Kurt fighting?" It was David that asked as he rushed over from his spot on the couch with Wes where they had been talking about Regional's and holiday break.

"Not that I knew of." Blaine sounded so surprised and then David noticed Ryan with a glare.

"Ryan..."

"David…" Ryan just smiled up at David, his right leg crossed over the left and he held onto his knee. The smug look really made David want to hit him.

"You causing trouble?"

"Me? You make it sound like you don't know me at all"

"I do know you and that's why I ask." Ryan just glared up at the boy. His plan was working and he wasn't going to let David ruin it for him like he did last time.

Blaine just let the boys bicker as he stood without word and headed over to the drink table where Brian and Kurt were standing. As he walked over Kurt was laughing to something Brian had said and he was laughing hard.

"Brian will you excuse us for a moment?" Kurt asked as sweet as possible and maybe even a little flirty. This did not go unnoticed by Blaine. Kurt then let Blaine lead him aside over by the fire place.

"Kurt are you okay? Why did you just ditch me when you came in? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine was confused and upset but Kurt didn't really care, or at least on the outside he didn't care.

Kurt felt betrayed somehow, lied to, and just felt so unworthy and inexperienced next to Blaine. Blaine needed someone who had been out of the closet a lot longer then Kurt had been and who actually knew what they were doing. Kurt didn't even know the first thing about gay sex. They didn't teach you that in school, just regular girl and boy sex. Where the penis goes and stuff. With a guy it was a lot more complicated, some did anal and some didn't. Kurt didn't know what he would like but he knew that idea kind of freaked him out. Just thinking about sex in a logical and technical way freaked him out. He always felt it should be magical and natural with no extra thinking. It shouldn't be this hard to be gay, it shouldn't be so much work. Being heterosexual wasn't this much work.

"Kurt what is your problem with me?" Blaine asked his tone more annoyed now. Kurt was acting ridiculous.

"Blaine look…" Kurt sighed before he was going to continue.

"Your breaking up with me?" Blaine just stood there in shock and looked as if he had just broken into a million pieces.

"Um…well I wasn't going to say that exactly…" Kurt was fidgety he felt horrible and broken himself. He didn't want to do this to Blaine, he loved Blaine but this is what Kurt believed was right, what was better for Blaine. Kurt just wanted to run away and cry.

"Kurt whenever anyone begins a sentence with 'Look', your either breaking up with them or showing them something. But the way you said it means your breaking up with me." Blaine sounded heartbroken and so was Kurt. A small tear streaked down his face and he just couldn't look at Blaine anymore.

This was the perfect opportunity to practice some of his acting ability now. If Rachel could only see him now. He was not proud of this moment at all but Blaine was getting on his nerves now. Kurt just wanted to be left alone and if he didn't do something now then Blaine was going to keep harassing him.

"BLAINE!" Kurt sounded agitated and it seemed the whole room was staring at them. Yes Kurt did love to be the focus of a room but never like this. This was just killing him.

"Just stop okay! I just don't think this is going to work out."

"Kurt! Have you lost your mind? Lower your voice people are staring" Blaine whispered and took a step closer to Kurt so only he would hear.

"What tired of being the center of attention Blaine?" What was Kurt doing? He felt bad but he wasn't thinking clearly he was angry, sad, heartbroken. It was a dangerous combination.

"Kurt…I..?" Blaine just couldn't think of any response to what was happening right there.

"Just leave me alone Blaine….goodbye" Kurt finished angrily and stormed out of the room, Brain was right in toe.

*What something going on between them? Was that why Kurt just broke up with me? Did Kurt cheat on me with Brian! He wouldn't do that...would he?*

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up the look of pure shock and horror on his face from his thoughts of Brian and Kurt together in bed. Something Kurt hadn't even done with Blaine.

"Dude what just happened? Why'd Kurt run out like that? Did you say something to him?" David sounded concerned not for just Kurt or not for just Blaine but for both of them. He was such a great friend.

"I-I-I-don't know. I think Kurt just….broke up with…me" Blaine was too shocked to cry and even as much as he wanted to cry, he just wasn't much of a crier at least not in public.

And that's Chapter 3! Dun Dun Dun…. I hope this isn't it for our young lovers! And what is Ryan thinking!

And what Brians role in all this!

Reviews = so much love and I love all my readers so keep reading and keep reviewing! Say La Vie! (I know that's not how it's really spelled. Lol)


	4. Gives you Hell

And hello again everyone! We are finally here to chapter four and I don't know about you guys but I am very excited!

Also finals are finally over! OMG! So I'm really exited and I can focus more on Blaine and Kurt! And of course Link… lol I just got Twilight Princess for Wii. I get to be a wolf…woof!

Lastly, thank you all so much for your support of my story and all the reviews and favorites and alerts. You all make me so happy! I love writing for you guys Keep doing what your doing! Meaning review! Lol

Also a big thank you to LuluSims for being my Beta reader who is just awesome possum sauce.

Okay now lastly: How do you do the page break!

Chapter 4: Gives you Hell

Xxxxxx

Kurt was finally home and in his bed. It was a little weird seeing as he hadn't slept in it for so long. He hadn't spoken much since his return from Dalton. All he could think about was the big scene that he'd made at the party just two days before. He was so embarrassed and so hurt. Brian was there for him though.

Kurt had found this comforting even if he also found it a little strange. He had never really talked to Brian before that night at least not about anything leisurely. It had always been about glee.

"Hey Kurt, you down there bro?" Kurt blinked and looked up to see Finn's head poke out from behind the wall.

"Whatcha doing down here? Your not home all that long you should be upstairs with us."

Kurt sighed and it didn't go unnoticed. Finn blinked and started down the stairs and over to Kurt.

"You okay dude?"

"I broke up with Blaine a few days ago." Kurt sounded so broken. It was depressing. Kurt had always been strong and very out there. Where as his wardrobe had always been out there, lately Kurt had just broken down and not the same Kurt he had been when Finn first met him.

"Dude why did you do that? I thought you were really into him and stuff" Finn sounded sincere in his words and it made Kurt feel slightly better. Only slightly.

"He lied to me." Kurt wanted to cry. It seemed all he just wanted to do lately was lay there and cry into his pillows. He felt like a fifteen year old girl.

"What do you mean he lied to you? What did he do?" Finn was getting angry and going into full blown big brother mode right now.

"Well he didn't tell me the truth exactly. I found out that he had an ex… from his ex." Finn was confused. Why was that so bad? Finn had an ex before Rachel, he had dated Quinn. The thought hit him though, he then remember that he wasn't dating Rachel anymore. It hurt him to think about it.

"His old boyfriend, Ryan came to my room one day and told me they had done it together." Kurt had to stop, it hurt to talk about it.

"Oh Kurt." Finn sighed. He felt awkward he had never had a sibling before, and never a sibling that was gay. Did he hug him? He went for it. It was worth a shot. It was the sentimental moment that had Kurt crying into Finn's shoulder.

"I feel so stupid Finn." Kurt was so embarrassed, he was older then Finn but even Finn was more experienced sexually then Kurt was.

"No, no it's okay Kurt, calm down." Finn felt so awkward but he wanted to be there for his brother.

"I feel so inexperienced, he doesn't deserve me Finn. He's done things!" Okay Finn was totally _not_ ready for this. He was all for being there for Kurt but he wasn't ready to talk about _sex_ with Kurt. He didn't even know what gay sex was like. Wasn't this what Blaine was for?

"Hey kids! Dinner's ready!" yelled Burt from the top of the stairs. Burt loved that Carole and Finn were there living with them now not only because they were now a family, but because Carole could cook. He would never tell Kurt this but he loved Carole's cooking ten times better then Kurt's gluten, sodium free, and low fat soups.

"Come on Kurt it'll be okay. Pull yourself together, we'll go eat. That'll make you feel a bit better and then we'll open some presents. You'll go crazy when you see what I gotcha." Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he wiped his nose. He just couldn't believe Finn actually got him something.

Xxxxxxx

The Christmas break ended too soon. Kurt was not ready to go back to Dalton and run into Blaine. Blaine had attempted to call Kurt at least three times a day, every day of the break. Kurt hadn't picked up though. It was for the best but it killed Kurt to just blow him off like he had.

Kurt sighed and stared at his reflection in the full length mirror as he tightened his tie and straightened out his navy blue blazer. He looked the part of a Dalton student but he still didn't feel like one. He had missed Blaine so much, who was he going to talk to now that he wasn't talking to Blaine?

Kurt headed upstairs into the hallway, his luggage in hand and placed it by the front door. The smell of waffles, bacon, and eggs were wafting through the house and Kurt headed into the kitchen to find Carole cooking and Finn eating breakfast.

"Well good morning Kurt sweetie." Kurt smiled over to Carole and took a seat at the small island table in the kitchen. "Morning Carole, Finn." he nodded to both of them as Carole started to fill a plate in front of Kurt. "Where's dad?" asked Kurt as he looked around for his father.

"Oh your father had to go over to the garage early this morning. He's really sorry he couldn't be here to see you off."

"Oh…alright" Kurt sighed and instead of eating he ended up pushing his bacon around the plate.

"Don't worry honey, your father will call you tomorrow before classes start and you know he'll call you on the weekends." Carole was the perfect step mom, she always knew what to say. Some moments Kurt wanted to call her mom but that would be weird. Even if Kurt liked Carole, and legally she was his mother, he could never call her mom. Not yet anyway. Kurt still missed his mother. He still had her old hair brush and it sat on a table in front of an old picture Kurt had of her holding him when he was a baby.

"Yeah dude! You'll be home soon and we'll see you at Regional's! That'll be fun!" Carole smiled over to her son Finn. He made her so proud.

"Come on bro, I'll help you out to your car." Kurt managed a small smile and followed Finn into the foyer.

"Hey Kurt don't be so upset. Blaine's not the only gay dude out there. Your going to find the right guy. He's out there somewhere, I mean I bet he's heading to Dalton right now. Don't give up kay?"

"You just don't understand Finn, do you?" Kurt was upset and Finn was treating him like he was his _daughter_ or something. Just because Kurt was more emotional then your average boy did not mean he was a girl.

"I'll see you at Regional's Finn. Maybe by then you'll learn how to fix your own relationship." With that Kurt walked out the door with his luggage and headed out to his Navigator that sat in the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxx

The drive back to Dalton was that of any other… long and boring. Kurt had his iPhone plugged in and was singing along with his Wicked playlist the whole ride up. Listening to show tunes had always made him feel better even a little. He was nervous to see Blaine after the last week and a half of blowing him off and not answering his phone calls. Kurt knew that Blaine was going to track him down no matter what it took. That kid was just stubborn.

When Kurt arrived he parked his giant Navigator behind the school in the student parking lot. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and slammed the door and hit his automatic lock from his keys. Kurt rushed in and up to his room to throw his bag down before heading to Warbler practice. When he got to his room he gasped in surprise.

"Uhh… hey Brian!" Kurt was actually glad to see that it was him and not Blaine. Brian was leaning against the wall next to the frame of the door, his arms crossed and his foot up against the wall behind him.

"Hey Kurt, I saw you pull in from one of the windows in the corridor and thought I would meet you here, walk you to practice. That okay?" Brian actually looked a little nervous about his judgment.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine Brian. Thanks. You want to come in real fast? I just have to use the restroom really quick." Brian nodded and followed Kurt inside as he unlocked the door. Kurt motioned to the brown leather couch and headed straight to the bathroom.

Brian looked around in awe. It was _so_ Kurt. Everything was neat and tidy, there where candles and small trinkets here and there. Brian then turned to see the closet and he was amazed. Clothing was being spit out in every which way and even though he didn't know who's designs they were he could clearly tell that they were designer. Brian's room was nothing like this. His room was a mess. Clothes everywhere, video game boxes thrown all around, text books open here and there, and some being used as door stops. When Kurt reappeared from the bathroom he smiled at the picture of Brian staring at his closet.

"That's Alexander McQueen. He's my favorite fashion designer of all time. He was from the UK until his recent and untimely death. He was only 40. Every piece of his was unique and spectacular, female or male it was all just fantastic!"

Brian laughed, he noticed Kurt got so excited when talking about fashion but Brian didn't mind one bit. But the laugh made Kurt feel a little uneasy.

"Oh, sorry about that. I know not all guys appreciate fashion like I do. It's a habit."

"No It's okay Kurt I was going to ask anyway. That sweater is fabulous." Did Brian just use the word _fabulous_? Kurt couldn't believe it. Maybe he was gay after all.

Xxxxxxxx

Kurt and Brian headed down the hallway towards the Choir room. They were talking about their breaks and what they got for the holiday. Kurt even showed Brian the bracelet that Finn had gotten him. He was right, Kurt did flip when he saw it. It was even engraved, *Furt* Brian just blinked in confusion and Kurt then explained about the name game at the McKinley High Glee Club. Artie and Britney were Bartie, Finn and Rachel were Finchel, and then when Finn and Kurt became brothers they became Furt. Wasn't the most flattering name but it was sweet and meant a lot either way.

Kurt found it so sweet that Brian was taking the time and it seemed like he really meant his questions. He really wanted to get to know Kurt, his family, his hobbies. Kurt found himself becoming really close to Brian and it kind of scared him a little. He still loved Blaine.

The two boys ushered into the choir room and of course as if mocking him there was Ryan and Blaine sitting together on one of the leather sofa's. Kurt pretended not to notice and let slip that he was indeed jealous and instead tightly gripped Brian's hand and lead him to the second empty one across from Blaine and Ryan. It didn't even occur to Kurt that he just made a pretty forward advance on Brian for grabbing his hand. If he were a girl it wouldn't have mattered, but Kurt just grabbed the hand of another _boy_! Brian just smiled over to Kurt when they sat down. Either he defiantly was gay or he was just a little slow.

"Blaine…Ryan"

"Kurt…Brian"

"Hey guys." Brain just laughed, he had no idea what was going on between these three boys.

_(A/N) Just noticed I named the two new boys Brian Ryan. Lol they rhyme and wasn't that the name of Neil Patrick Harries character in that one episode?)_

Before they could continue their awkward conversation David, Wes, and Zack called the meeting to order.

"Welcome back Warblers!" The room applauded in response. "As you all know Regional's is coming up soon and I hope you all have been practicing!" again, a response of applause. David just smiled over to Wes and Zach, he was quite the motivator.

"Well here in my hand is the competition! First William McKinley High School's New Direction's! When we beat them we need to make sure to pay some respect! This is the school our Warbler member Kurt transferred from." David smiled over to Kurt and Kurt gave him a nod of thanks. Even though Kurt never wanted to go back to that prison he did miss his glee club friends very much so.

"We are also up against Vocal Adrenalin whom will be a little harder to beat, they have been champions for a few years now but their main star graduated last year so there maybe more of a chance. This just means we have to work harder! And lastly we are going to be against the Singing Mayhems! This is a new group it says, so that should be a cake walk." David grinned at his classmates and sat back down.

"So with competition in mind we believe going for a ten part harmony will play out better then the eight part harmony at sectionals." chimed in Wes as he actually pulled out some diagrams.

As the rest of the rehearsal dragged on Kurt couldn't help watch all the flirting going on between Ryan and Blaine and it just hurt. So Kurt started flirting with Brian. During their break Kurt offered his water bottle and placed a gentle hand on his knee as he laughed at whatever Brian said…even if it wasn't a funny.

Of course Blaine noticed it too. He couldn't believe what Kurt was doing. Wasn't it he who said that he was in love with Blaine? Didn't that mean anything at all? Kurt was acting strange and Blaine was going to get to the bottom of it.

Xxxxxxxx

When rehearsal ended Blaine stood quickly to follow Brian and Kurt to what it seemed like they were going back to Kurt's room. However, Blaine was pulled to the back of the room as everyone else filed out. Ryan was at the end of the pack but instead of following them out of the room he closed the door behind them.

"Ryan, what do you think your doing?" Blaine asked, a little nervousness in his tone.

"What I should have done awhile ago." it was all Ryan had said as he pulled Blaine's body into his by his tie. Blaine looked everywhere and anywhere that wasn't Ryan's face.

"I think you should stop this. We broke up remember?" Blaine was freaking out. He knew when he broke up with Ryan that something had snapped.

"Yeah I remember and you humiliated me! I was older, I took you into my arms and my bed. I showed you things Blaine. Seems to me you owe me." Blaine was starting to get angry and he tried to push away.

"I don't owe you anything! I just wasn't in love with you anymore." Blaine tried to move to push Ryan away but was rammed against the far back wall first. Blaine hit the wall with a loud 'Umph' and he gasped in surprise and a little fear.

Ryan was done talking, the more they talked about it the more angry he got and he didn't want to be angry right now. Ryan pinned Blaine's arms above his head with just a hand. Even though Ryan was flaming gay he did sports and was just stronger then Blaine was. Ryan then opened up Blaine's legs with his knee as he took his free hand to grab at Blaine's cock. It was hardening and Blaine felt sick thinking about it. It wasn't because he liked what Ryan was doing, well maybe a little. Ryan did know what Blaine liked, but it was just a natural human reaction to being touched in a pleasurable way.

"Ryan stop it!" Blaine cried, he was the embarrassed one now. Quickly Ryan cupped his hand over Blaine's mouth and started sucking on the bare skin of his neck. The connection made Blaine gasp and he had let out a tiny moan. Ryan was hitting that sweet spot on Blaine's neck and it had never failed to turn him into putty.

As Ryan was leaving his mark on Blaine's body, he let go of his arms. He knew Blaine wasn't going anywhere now. It was like a puppy who was getting his belly rubbed. They just had to have more. Blaine's arms fell like rocks and Ryan pulled him around roughly and threw him down onto one of the sofa's. Ryan climbed on and started pulling off Blaine's blazer and tie as he dug his hard cock against Blaine's.

Blaine was feeling sick that this was happening but it felt so good, he wanted to stop but he just couldn't. He kept thinking about Kurt, how this should be him with Blaine and not Ryan. But Kurt wanted nothing to do with Blaine and he hadn't even answered to a single phone call or responded to any of his voice mails and texts. He needed to stop thinking about Kurt. Maybe… Ryan could help with that.

Reluctantly, Blaine let Ryan do what he wanted. Blaine's blazer, shirt, and tie laid lifeless on the floor next to them and Ryan kept looking down to the younger boy like he was an idol. Ryan rolled his tongue over the boys nipples feeling them harden at the warm touch and he let his fingers roam over the boy's belt buckle. Quickly it was released and Blaine just thought 'Oh god'. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He just hoped he would forget. Forget about Kurt….the boy he….loved.

Blaine cursed to himself by the time he realized how much he loved this boy it was too late. Now he was here fucking his crazy ex and Kurt was probably doing the same with Brian. Tears started to produce from Blaine's eyes and Ryan didn't do anything to console him. He was being greedy as he sucked on Blaine's cock. Blaine hadn't even noticed that he was naked now besides his boxers where Ryan had his hard cock pulled through. It all came back to him when Ryan's lips fully engulfed him and Blaine tensed and jerked his hips up in response. He hated that this felt so good. He hated that Ryan knew what his body craved for and what it needed.

Xxxxxx

And there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it I felt so bad writing that smut scene with Blaine and Ryan. I kept thinking it should be Kurt! Lol But something magical will happen eventually you just gotta keep reading!

Also again thank you for reading and all the alerts and favorites for this story. However! I would like to read more reviews. They make me happy and they let me know what I need to work on for future chapters and future fics! So review away!

-Kerrbie


	5. Is Revenge Really What's Right?

And….chapter 5! Yay!

Again my normal thanks of everyone's support. I'm still getting so many story alerts! I would still like more reviews though. It makes my day! It only takes a second to type one up. Lol

And I cant forget about my rock star beta! LuluSims! 3

Also I apologies for not updating in a consistent manner. With the holidays coming up, and I no longer live with my mother I tend to have to be everywhere all at the same time. Cause even though Im Jewish the only part of my family I still talk to is not lol and My Boyfriends family is Catholic so there ya go lol. Soooo I tend to be out of the house quite a bit this week and through New years. So Don't leave me! Lol

Chapter 5: Is revenge really what's right?

Kurt was actually starting to feel better. He was avoiding Blaine and spending all of his free time with Brian. Brain had even come out to Kurt during the last few weeks. It wasn't any surprise to Kurt though at this point. They had talked a lot about when Kurt came out to his dad and his friends and what it was like. Kurt told him about Karofsky and about his first kiss leaving out the whole reason of why he was at Dalton now, and he even told him about the time he tried to pretend he was straight and made out with a girl.

Brian was starting to really like Kurt and he felt that Kurt was feeling the same towards him. They would text all the time and in the evenings they sat up and watched some of Kurt's favorite musicals. The musical's weren't really Brian's thing but he watched them because of Kurt anyway.

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

It was a few weeks away from Regional's and Kurt hadn't spoken to Blaine since that one Warbler meeting. If you wanted to count that as talking. It still hurt to think about him. Blaine was Kurt's first reciprocated love. Every time Kurt seemed to see Blaine he was with Ryan. Had they gotten back together? That couldn't have been it. Blaine had always looked so miserable lately. Kurt had wanted to go over there to talk to him but he wouldn't with Ryan around. He just wouldn't do that to himself, it hurt to much.

Brian and Kurt where headed to Warbler practice once again, ever since winter break ended they had always walked to practice together. Today was different though and today Kurt had heard some rustling in one of the rooms near by.

"Hey Brian I forgot something in my room I'll meet you at rehearsal okay?" Brian nodded and smiled when Kurt leaned up to kiss Brian on the cheek. Kurt waited until Brian was out of site to investigate the noise he had heard. The closer he got the louder the noise got, it sounded like moaning and panting. A few doors up there was an empty classroom, the door cracked open. Did they not realize they hadn't shut the door all the way?

Kurt couldn't help but to look in. He had to know who it was and maybe he could catch some tips while he was at it. That last thought had Kurt confused. He didn't even watch porn on the internet and he was actually interested in watching two people have sex right in front of him? No that wasn't it. He just couldn't believe two people would actually have sex in a room where it would be so easy to get caught.

Kurt peeked around the corner, careful to not let the couple see him spying. His face beat bright red and his eyes fluttered. He felt his whole face stiffen. He felt so wrong doing this but he just couldn't believe two people were…Blaine!

Blaine was lying down on his back against some desks that were pulled together, his clothes laid in a pile underneath and his cock was hung high as Ryan played with his balls and leaning over Blaine's sweaty body. One of Ryan's free hands had Blaine's mouth cupped to keep him from saying a word.

Kurt just couldn't react, silent tears poured from his eyes as he stood, hurt and confused. He had to get anyway, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It really was all a lie. Ryan had been telling Kurt the truth about Blaine.

Kurt ran back to his room his heart was broken into what seemed like a million pieces. When he reached the door he pulled out his phone and immediately called Brain.

"Hello…? Kurt? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Brian skip practice with me, I'm at my room I-I- just need you right now." Kurt sniffled softly and Brian hung up and excused himself. That he wasn't feeling very well and would have to miss rehearsal today. As he left he past a very guilty looking Blaine and a very pleased Ryan.

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

When Blaine and Ryan entered late as they had been the last few meetings David became concerned. He gave Wes a look and Zack knew they would be starting late again today.

Without a word David and Wes pulled Blaine out and into the hall, leaving a very upset looking Ryan.

"Dude what's going on with you lately?" David was not going to let this thing go.

"Yeah. Blaine if there's something on your mind were here for you. It is about Kurt?" Wes tried to pull a smile from Blaine as he touched his shoulder. Blaine just nodded and slid against the wall onto the floor. He was just too tired to put up any real fight.

"Why don't you go talk to him then man!"

"It's not that simple. I kept trying to contact him all through break. He never answered or responded. I left so many voice mails and texts. I've tried to get him alone but he's always hanging around Brian now."

Blaine sighed. "Besides I'm a horrible person. Kurt doesn't deserve me." Wes and David blinked and looked back down to Blaine.

"What are you talking about. Your amazing Blaine."

"No I'm not, I'm horrible and I'm a slut."

"What do you mean you're a slut?" Wes hated that word for some reason.

"I've been sleeping with Ryan again." Blaine sighed, he just really wanted to punch something.

"Ahhh so that's why you've been looking so guilty lately." David felt like Sherlock Holms and he just solved the case.

"Shut up! It's not funny. Every time I tell him no that I don't want to. I try and push him away but he keeps going, he knows exactly what I like and what my body craves. He's just so much stronger then me. I just give up, hoping that it'll make me forget about Kurt." Blaine started to cry. He had never felt so weak before. David and Wes knelt down and they laid their hands on each of Blaine's knees. "It hasn't done a damn thing though to make me forget."

"Dude, one I just got a very disturbing image stuck in my head and two this is serious. You have to stand up for yourself Blaine. It's your body not his. Get over yourself and be a man!" David coughed. "No offense"

"You guys just don't get it do you!" Blaine cried as he stood up to face his friends.

"Then explain it to us then Blaine cause I don't get it!" It was Wes that yelled this time. It was weird, Wes never raised his voice.

Blaine sighed maybe they were right. Blaine was being a child and not even a very good one. He needed to stop running away from things. That was why he came to Dalton in the first place. A new start, new friends, he wasn't here to run away again.

"I just don't see how Kurt will understand this. He's never going to forgive me." Blaine ran a hand through his brown curly locks and down his face.

"I bet Kurt will fully understand if you just go and talk to him. Just please promise us you'll actutally go talk to Kurt tomorrow or even today."

Blaine just nodded and wiped his tears away on the sleeve of his Blazer. David and Wes smiled at him and the three of them went back inside and began rehearsal.

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

It was pretty obvious that Kurt had been crying until Brian had gotten there. That was when a loud knock was heard on the door and Kurt pulled himself together - or tried to at least. Quickly he ran over and opened the door to find Brian on the other side, concerned and confused.

"Kurt what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? You didn't answer any of my questions on the phone" Brian closed the door behind himself and pushed Kurt forward to take a good look at him. He was splotchy all over, his eyes puffy, and his cheeks red. His hands were cold and his hair was a mess. When Kurt noticed Brian looking at it he quickly adjusted and placing every strand back into place.

Kurt just stood there looking up at the taller boy without a word. He didn't want to talk about what was wrong he just wanted to forget about it. Without a cue Kurt reached up on his tip toes and pulled Brian down into a kiss. His lips brushed softly over Brian's at first, getting the feel of both of their lips together.

Brian blinked, surprised that Kurt was actually kissing him. It was only about a week and a half ago that Brian and come out to Kurt and the Warblers but look at where he was now. It just felt so right.

Suddenly, Kurt had pulled Brian down onto the bed and pushed his lips to Brian's harder, emphasizing his need.

"Whoa Kurt what's gotten into you?" Brian asked with a laugh as he pulled back from Kurt and looked down at his newly formed tears.

"Wa-what? Did I do something wrong?" Kurt was embarrassed he was crying and he was defiantly not in a presentable state. He didn't want to talk, he wasn't in the mood to talk he just wanted to do.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. It just didn't seem like something you would just do. You sure your okay?" Brain was a good friend and Kurt was feeling bad. If Kurt didn't even know who he was anymore then how could Brian know who Kurt was?

"Brian just kiss me…?" His eyes looked sad and pleaded up at his friend. "Please….?" Brian decided not to say anything more. Kurt was upset and he apparently needed this, Brian wasn't no going to give it to him. The truth was that Brian wanted this too. He wouldn't have admitted it to Kurt and he wouldn't have made the first move. But he had pictured the two of them just like this. Making out and heading towards _other things. _

Brian leaned down and brushed his lips over Kurt's and cupping his jaw with his hand. Kurt wasn't having any of it though. Kurt pulled Brian hard against his body and wrestled with the tie around his neck. Brian seemed to like the aggressive Kurt and so Kurt kept going.

His dainty fingers battled with the buttons of Brian's blazer and shirt. They were off in a flash and laid who knew where along the floor. Kurt's nails grazed the slightly tanned skin of Brian's chest as their tongues battled in their long kiss. That was when Kurt received a small moan let out from Brian's lips and it gave him a bit of reassurance.

"Brian?" asked Kurt in a breathy whisper.

"Yeah Kurt?" Brian replied as he moved his lips away for breath and Kurt grabbed onto his neck.

"Take my shirt off. I-I-I want us both to be in the same form" Kurt's eyes were closed shut he really didn't want to look. The sooner this was over the sooner he could forget. Brian didn't even need to reply. Quickly Brian ran his fingers over the buttons of Kurt's blazer and shirt and they laid on the floor along with his own now.

Kurt began to moan as Brian's mouth latched onto Kurt's neck and he planted kisses up and down along his jaw line, stopping at where is shoulder and neck connected. Kurt was beginning to get annoyed by this time though. Why was this not over? Why had he not forgotten yet? Why was Blaine still swimming around in his mind?

As Brian was still preoccupied with Kurt's neck, Kurt reached out to the buckle of Brian's belt. That was when Brian noticed the move and he gasped in anticipation. "Oh K-K-Kurt" Brian stuttered as the buckle loosened.

Kurt's palms were sweaty and his heart rate had elevated to a rate that was most likely higher then was normal. His brain felt like it was swimming and his whole body was stiff. He was certainly aroused. What teenage boy wouldn't be aroused when another person touched you in those types of ways?

"Brian…?" whispered Kurt.

"I-I-I-can't do this!" Kurt pushed Brian away quickly and sat up running his hands through his perfectly groomed hair as he leaned back against the head board of his bed.

"Kurt…I! Did I do something wrong?" Brian sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, slipping it on.

Kurt grumbled and as much as he always swore himself from touching his face he rubbed his face to try and rid the stress.

"No…it's not you…it's me" Kurt looked up at Brian realizing how lame that sounded. "Sorry I mean we shouldn't be doing this, not right now. I'm not ready and I know your not ready."

Brian now sighed, "Yeah maybe your right. But you seemed all for this what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Brian. Just I was upset and I thought you could help make it go away." Kurt could feel the pain coming on again and he hoped he could compose himself until Brian left.

"I'm sorry Brian…I-I-didn't mean to hurt you if I did."

"Kurt no it's okay. The important thing is that you felt like we were pushing it and you stopped." Brian stopped to laugh. "Beside's I don't regret anything. That being my first time with a guy and I have to say it was great."

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "Well thanks, but I had no idea what I was doing either." Kurt looked up from under his long black lashes at Brain to notice that he was pulling on his Dalton Blazer. "Brian were still friends then?"

"Yeah dude no problems. I'll see you round then?" Kurt nodded as he watched Brian leave then room.

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

It had been a long day for Blaine. Just today he ate, had sex, went to Warbler practice, wallowed in self pity, finished practice, wallowed more in self pity, and now he was heading to Kurt's room. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Kurt when he even got there. 'Hey Kurt I love you, come back to me?' He felt like such a loser just thinking about it.

Why would Kurt even want to talk to him anyway? It had been all over school lately that Kurt was with Brian. That Brian was now gay. Blaine had even heard some people say that they think that Kurt was the one to turn him gay. Blaine knew better though. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't like that that he wouldn't manipulate someone like that. He felt so dirty and like scum.

The whole walk towards Kurt's room, Blaine had been playing these same mind games in order to try and get himself to turn around and head back. He had to make up a lie to Ryan about what he was doing and thankfully David and Wes had come to his rescue.

Blaine had made it to the start of the hallway that led to Kurt's room and he felt his body become cold and stiff. Why was he so nervous? Oh right rejection. Rejection was the number one fear Blaine thought anyway of teenagers. When you get rejected your self esteem reduces and some kids can't handle it. Blaine knew he would live but it still hurt his ego and esteem pretty bad.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a rather disheveled Brain walked by him and nodded a greeting. Had he just come out of Kurt's room? Blaine's bright blue/green eyes were wide and in shock. That had to have been correct. Kurt's room was like three doors away and Blaine hadn't seen Brian further down the hall before that.

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

A knock sounded at the door and Kurt looked up from his place on the bed. "Uh…one moment!" Quickly Kurt jumped and landed by his clothes. He was just picking up his shirt and started to button up when Blaine entered the room.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up again, his eyes wide and he immediately felt uncomfortable. He wondered how he looked to Blaine. He was buttoning up his shirt, his hair was a mess, and he was sure he looked as if he had been crying. To top it all off Kurt had to wonder if Blaine saw Brian leave his room.

"I…uh…came to talk." Kurt's face started to heat as Blaine stepped forward. Quickly he turned and headed to his desk where his tissues sat.

"You okay Kurt? What's wrong?" It was that same heart felt compassion that Kurt felt in the stairwell at school that one day and that just made everything harder.

"I'm fine" He blew his nose, "Just uh…allergies. I get them worse during the winter months."

"Uh huh…and your hair?" Blaine wasn't buying any of this.

"I took a nap." Kurt immediately looked up and put his hair back into place again, it didn't help that his hairspray say abandoned in the bathroom.

"So you skipped practice to take a nap? That doesn't sound like you Kurt."

"I already said I wasn't feeling very well Blaine," snapped Kurt and it drew Blaine back a step.

"Did Brian just leave here?" Blaine didn't want to ask but there was no point in standing around awkwardly playing games until someone spoke up.

That was when Kurt nodded and Blaine felt his whole insides flip upside down and his stomach drop.

"So you weren't taking a nap?" Blaine looked over at Kurt's back and his eyes gazed over Kurt petite frame waiting for a response but gone none.

"Did you two…just…uh...you know." Blaine had tucked his hands into this pockets and stood at the foot of the bed watching Kurt. The silence between question and response seemed like a lifetime and Blaine's palms were starting to sweat in his pockets.

Kurt was shocked when he heard the question but not all that surprised. It was confirmed that Blaine did see Brian on his way here.

"Of course we didn't!" Kurt turned around when he heard the loud release of breath that Blaine had been holding in his waiting of a response. Blaine was about to begin his next question when Kurt spoke up once again.

"I tried though…" Kurt looked so broken. Lately that's all he's looked like. Kurt came to Dalton to not be broken and Blaine was just ruining it.

"What do you mean you tried?" Blaine started to feel a lump form in the back of his throat, he could use some tea to calm himself right then.

"Your back together with Ryan right?"

"No! I never want to get back together with him."

"BullShit Blaine!" Had Kurt just yelled and swore all in the same sentence? Blaine was shocked and was choking on his response.

"Why do you keep insisting on lying to me!" A single tear slide down Kurt's red face and he stood from his bed to try and seem more intimidating. Blaine's mouth was just held open agape not really knowing what to do or say at that moment.

"I-I Saw you! I saw you and Ryan today! You were naked in a classroom...together! So don't you DARE tell me there is nothing going on between to and Ryan!"

"K-Kurt I…"

"NO! Blaine I think you should go." Kurt turned around, his back facing Blaine again.

"Kurt! Stop it! Just stop. Your blowing everything up bigger then it really is!" Blaine turned Kurt around again and held his arms in his hands tightly so Kurt wouldn't try to move away again.

"I came here to talk to you Kurt." Blaine said more calmly now and sat themselves both down on Kurt's bed.

"I wanted to tell you. Or I had to tell you. I miss you Kurt. We were such good friends. You were someone I could connect with. But then you broke up with me. I felt broken and then Ryan was there. He knew what I liked and I thought maybe it would make me forget about you." Blaine felt sick admitting this. He was admitting how weak he really was. He was such a faker. He acted strong and confident on the outside but on the inside he just ran from his problems.

That was when Kurt began to cry harder and Blaine then knew it was over. "Kurt please don't cry I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" Kurt didn't respond for several moments as he just wept into Blaine's arms. Finally he wiped his nose on his sleeve and hiccupped.

"No…It's not that Blaine. I did the same thing. Or I tried too." Blaine blinked and pulled Kurt away from him.

"Kurt what are you talking about?" That was when Kurt broke out in a new set of tears.

"Just now! I tried to have sex with Brian but I couldn't go through with it! I kept thinking about you." Kurt paused "I still love you Blaine" whispered Kurt.

That was when Blaine blinked and had to let Kurt go. There was still actually a shot at this. Blaine just had to say the words. Those three magic words that Blaine had been so frightened of in the first place and what had gotten him into this mess. Well them and Ryan.

"Kurt your amazing you know that right?" Kurt just kept looking down without a response. He didn't feel amazing. He felt like a horrible person and felt like he wasn't good enough. Blaine was more experienced then ever before and Kurt couldn't even go through with it.

When Kurt didn't say anything Blaine leaned forward. His lips hit Kurt's in a fiery rush and his hands gripped the sides of Kurt's waist to hold him still. Blaine brushed the stray strands of hair away from Kurt's face and he held the back of his head tenderly.

Finally, Blaine pulled away and just smiled down at his angel-faced boy who was in shock and disbelief.

"Kurt I have to tell you something, and if I don't say it now then I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." Blaine paused to pull Kurt closer.

"Kurt Hummel? I love you, I know I made some huge stupid mistakes, but I do love you and I remember what I said.. but I mean those words now. I just hope you'll maybe forgive me and take me back?"

~ K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K x B x K ~

Muwahahaha what will Kurt do! I wanted to keep writing but I thought that was a great spot to leave off haha. Sorry I'm mean. But it'll just be even better when Chapter 6 starts!

Please review! Like I said it makes me happy. And I know it makes other authors happy. So that is my Christmas Wish! Even though like I said I don't really celebrate Christmas haha. I'm looking for 10 reviews before Chapter 6!


End file.
